La dama de negro
by EyeProphecy
Summary: Un one-shot: la leyenda de una hermosa mujer que se aparece para atormentar a los corazones mas puros.


La Dama de Negro

La noche fría caía sobre las casas en la colina, todo rodeado por una gruesa

Capa de nieve. Sakura temblaba frente a la fogata, recordando las leyendas de

Ese viejo poblado una de ellas decía que cada noche una hermosa joven de

Cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos vagaba por la colina en busca de un alma

Pura y enamorada para atormentar.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara a ella, el reloj marco las

once de la noche, hora en la cual la mujer caminaba por la colina. A lo lejos se

escuchaba tronar como si este caminara hacia la cabaña, a fuera no había luz

alguna, Sakura temblaba, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que helaba la

sangre, la joven Sakura grito y salto en su asiento, un joven alto está en la

puerta, pálido por el frio y con su cabello castaño húmedo por el agua, los

verdes ojos de Sakura se posaron en los ojos ambarinos que la observaban.

-¿Syaoran?-pregunto la castaña colocándose de pie- Syaoran que haces aquí.

Creí que llegarías mañana.

-Decidí venir antes- dijo el joven acercándose a la chica -¿Tienes miedo?

-Si -dijo la joven apenada.

Un relámpago invadió el cielo, las ventanas se golpearon y una doncella

apareció en el umbral de la casa.

-Buenas noches- dijo una voz musical, la joven de unos 18 años vestía de

blanco, tenía un largo cabello negro unos hermosos ojos. - Bueno, hace mucho

tiempo no veía una pareja tan hermosa, que lastima que se acabe ahora -dijo e

hizo un puchero.

-¡¿La leyenda era cierta...? -murmuraron los castaños, Syaoran le tomo con

fuerza la mano a Sakura.

-Ustedes dos serán mis Romeo & Julieth japoneses -dijo la joven con una

sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pe-pe-pe-ro Romeo y Julieta murieron...-tartamudeo Sakura- No pensaras...

-No permitirles que hagas nada- gruño Syaoran.

-Todos tienen que pasar por esto, es el destino de Sakura, ella es una elegida

por los dioses. O en este caso por mi ^^- dijo sacando un arco y una flecha.

-¿Destino? -pregunto Syaoran enojado- ¿el destino de qué? ¡¿De morir?

-Supongo que no saben toda la leyenda, se las comentare- dijo la joven con

nostalgia- _Hace muchos años una mujer y un hombre se conocieron, era _

_inevitable, fueron felices por un tiempo hasta que su destino los distancio, él se _

_convirtió en un ángel del amor o como normalmente lo llaman "cupido" y ella _

_simplemente desapareció, unos años despues una joven mujer apareció _

_diciendo que vengaría a su madre, y una maldición cayó sobre ella, se dice que _

_nunca pudo mantener una relación y al igual ella dañaba las que su padre _

_"cupido" realizaba. Diez años antes de morir paso la maldición a otra mujer _

_para ser libre y así hasta que llego a mí. _

-que terrible- dijo Sakura

-¿cómo cayó sobre ti?- pregunto Syaoran

-Eriol y yo, Tomoyo, estábamos en esta misma cabaña, era nuestra luna de

miel, nos contaron de la leyenda pero no la creimos, esa noche un joven llego a

la cabaña, estaba triste y me dijo que uno de los dos debía morir, Eriol se

Entrego...la joven, Meiling, me pidió que estuviera junto a ella un tiempo y así

me lo daría de vuelta, acepte. Ahora yo hago su trabajo y la próxima eres tú-

dijo señalando a Sakura con la flecha- un alma pura y enamorada.- una sonrisa

triste se estampo en la cara de Tomoyo mientras lanzaba una flecha que en

menos de dos segundos cayo en el corazón de la joven.

-lo siento- dijo con una lagrima en la mejilla

-Sa-Sa-¡SAKURA! -grito Syaoran quien en estado de shock la sostenía contra

su pecho - ¡¿porque?

-lo siento, pero no la quería hacer sufrir como yo sufro- sollozo Tomoyo,

Syaoran le lanzo una mirada envenenada

Un trueno lleno las montañas y como había llegado Tomoyo otra joven vestida de rojo apareció en la casa.

-Tomoyo tienes más corazón de lo que crei, pero lamentablemente ahora no

tendremos trato tu y yo- dijo la joven con una mirada furiosa- por cierto, no te

saldrás con la tuya -dijo y miro a Syaoran, alzo un arco con una flecha y no

temió disparar, el castaño cayó al suelo, Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cara y

sollozo.

-Te pedí a esa chica, tu serias libre y yo también, pero no lo cumpliste, ahora

somos unas condenadas-murmuro Meiling

-¿Y por eso lo mataste a el también?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellas,

quienes se voltearon al escuchar esa voz tan suave pero a la vez firme y

fuerte- Ya paso mucho tiempo y me harte de ver esto, muertes, tragedias,

llanto, siempre igual, los hilos atados se han dañado gracias a este jueguito, ya

debería acabarse, ya paso mucho tiempo.

-Yue...-murmuro Meiling al ángel - de verdad...¿lo vas a hacer?¿nos vas a

ayudar?

-¿sabes algo Meiling?, el hecho que los ancestros cometieran errores no me

interesa, ahora estoy a cargo, bueno de echo desde hace varias décadas, ya

me canse de ver tantos humanos hacer lo mismo, así que he tomado la

decisión de librar a todos de esa maldición.-dijo con una mirada fría, tomo una

espada y apunto a Sakura y Syaoran, una luz apareció en frente de los

cuerpos, la luz fue tomando forma hasta ser la figura de Sakura y Syaoran,

ambos sonrientes-Ahora pueden ser felices en la otra dimensión -dijo Yue con

cierta tranquilidad, los dos asintieron y desaparecieron poco a poco.-Yue

apunto la espada hacia Meiling, dentro de ella una luz salió y se materializo

hasta convertirse en Eriol, el cuerpo de Tomoyo cayó al suelo y luego se volvió

polvo, solo quedaba su alma que al unirse con la de su amado desapareció.

-¿Qué te parece todo querida Meiling?- pregunto Yue con una muy pequeña

sonrisa - tu eres la reencarnación de la primera mujer que cayó en esta trampa

cruel, que piensas acerca de esto.

-Yo...ellos lo merecían -murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos- es solo que he

quedado sola...dime Yue, tendré que pagarlo ¿cierto?

-Sí, Meiling, tú tienes todo los recuerdos de ella, sabes todo, lo pagaras de la

peor forma para un humano, pero de la mejor para mí- dijo Yue casi en burla.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ser mi acompañante por toda la eternidad -dijo el ángel severamente

-¿así de insoportable serás, que eso es un castigo? -dijo Meiling en burla.

-Algún día sabrás mis razones -dijo dulcemente Yue empezando a volar.

-Y tu algún día sabrás porque esto no es un castigo si no un placer para mí-

Murmuro Meiling sacando sus alas y volando junto a él.

Desde ese día se cuenta que cada noche un ángel blanco y uno negro vuelan

por la ciudad, el primero arreglando lo que el segundo daño.


End file.
